


A quest

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Will it be successful or not?





	A quest

Our tale starts in The Forbidden Forest where Professor Kettleburn has set out on a quest to find and befriend a centaur. 

He shouted, "Are there any centaurs looking for a human friend in here?"

An eerie silence answered him, until a voice replied, "It depends on who the human is."

Professor Kettleburn asked, "Who's there?"

A centaur stepped out from behind a tree and smiled. "Ah, Professor Kettleburn, I've been expecting you."

Professor Kettleburn gasped. "W-Who are you?"

The centaur bowed and said, "Bane."

Professor Kettleburn nodded and told him, "How did you know I was coming?"

Bane smirked. "Haven't you heard that centaurs can read the stars?"

Professor Kettleburn grinned. "I thought that was just a rumour."

Bane beamed, "Well, it isn't. Now, do you still want to be my friend; Professor?"

Professor Kettleburn insisted, "Of course, call me Silvanus."


End file.
